gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Ancient Arena
Finish this maze to get the Gladiator gumball. Hidden Gumballs To get the Spartan gumball: *Get Spartan Helmet from Spartan's Corpse *Win every duel on floors 5 through 85 (5, 15, 25, ...) *Challenge him to duel at 95F (You must be wearing Spartan Helmet to begin challenge) (Using Nether Wick from Farplane title may be helpful) Peter "Gumball" is also available in this maze; this method can be used by F2P players, but may require S/L 30 and a modicum of luck to complete. See Gate of Creation for details. Enemies Usual Enemies Lounge Enemies Boss Skills *'Shield Armor '- Physical resistance +X%, magic resistance +X%. Halves all debuff's duration. *'Battle Focus '- Accelerated to accumulate anger each time 35% of its HP is lost *'Thump' - Launches an attack when anger is full to deal 3x damage on the enemy and directly kills enemy with HP lower than Y% Special Occurrences Winner's Pillar right|x70px *Engrave your name after defeating all the enemies. *Gives Bent Coins and stat bonuses. Fighting Stand right|x70px *Appears every floor ending in a 5 (5,15,25...) down to 95 *S/L 30(simple S/L will not work) trick changes who you fight. *If you use PoE, Fighting stands will not reappear if you previously won it or surredered. It will reappear if you did not enter. *Special drops include **Armor - Gark3 **Panda - Brewmaster's Wine **Warrior - Warrior's Shield **Sorcerer - The Dead Cat **Demon Hunter - Curse Eyeshot **Guardian - Alloy Shield **Predator - Alien Helmet, can also steal Predator Gene from him. **Black Warrior - Helmet of Black Warrior **Athena - Swan's Signet. If she summons Holy Warrior he drops Athena' Tears. If Kaito is in the audience, he drops Shield Aegis **Poseidon - Poseidon's Crown **Hades - Bottle of Soul or Black Dragon's Signet and Bottle of Soul from Kaito in the audience. **Musashi - The Book of Five Rings **Crusader - King Arthur's Scroll **Creator - Key of Fate **Ares (floor 95 when main is Spartan) - Ares's Blade *Panda, Warrior, Musashi, Sorcerer, and Crusader are set A, randomly chosen between 5F to 25F arena *Armor, Black Warrior, Demon Hunter, Predator, and Guardian are Set B, Randomly Chosen between 35F to 55F *Apollo, Athena, Creator, Poseidon, and Hades are Set C, Randomly Chosen between 65F to 85F *Ares is at 95F arena when Spartan Gumball being main Gumball, otherwise its Spartan Spectators cannot be targeted but can be killed using : * multi-target spells (like Meteor Shower or Armageddon) * Area of effect spells (like Death Ripple) * Items that can proc spells like Hand of Balrog (Artifact) * Attacks by summoned allies (like from Zergling Egg or Athena's villagers) Spectators can drop: * Villagers : Coins, low level Ingredients * Lollipop Gumballs : Gems (might require to own Lollipop Gumball) * Gumballs : Coins, their special items (see above) or The Gumball spectators that can drop Fragments are presumed to be the same that you can get fragments from using Bandit's Raid here at DP80. Lounge right|x70px Cave - battle a group of four enemies *Muscle Man Squad - Ogre x2, Butcher x2 *Sniper King Squad - Cannon, Wandering Mage, Pea Cannon, Musketeer *Ranger Squad - Wandering Mage x4 *Shadow Power Squad - Assassin x4 *Venomous Creature Squad - Spider x2, Skeleton hound x2 *Warrior's Heart Squad - Gladiator x4 *Wizard of Oz Squad - Dorothy, Lion, Scarecrow, Tin Man *Dark Martial Arts Team - Bomb Master Gumball, Muscular Gumball, Revived Gumball, Armored Warrior Gumball Special Hidden Loot - bring God of Thieves' Lantern to Lounge *Brave Heart Supply Depot Shop:right|x70px *Eyeball Tincture - 15 Bent Coins *Orc's Liver - 10 Bent Coins *Bottle of Blood - 8 Bent Coins *Shadow Badge - 5 Bent Coins *Burned Scroll - 5 Bent Coins *Shaman's Ear - 5 Bent Coins Corpses Out-of-Maze Loot Get these items in the maze and use them outside: * Various Gumball fragments by killing audience members (apparently same gumballs as for the raid on this maze at DP80) * Fragments for Duke of Destruction's Belt, Gloves of Great Swordsmith, Mage of Destruction's Ring *Holy Blood (Boss loot) *Fantasy Fruit (high chance) * Other rank 3 Ingredients as boss loot (Evil Pumpkin, Crystal Egg) * Coins, Rank 1 and 2 Ingredients by killing audience members. *Gumball Pot as boss loot * Possibility of 3Melee Relics with God of Thieves * Occasional s from killing lollipop gumballs in the audience. * And all the usual (Fruit of World Tree, main and hidden Gumball fragments, coins, whatever you can get with your Compass, whatever you can get from your gumballs exclusive skills, Rare Enemies and Divine Dragon Wishes ...) For raid results and the list of gumball fragments available here, see Bandit's Raid#Result Table Title specific loots For items available here through the God of Thieves title, see here. For souls available here using the Farplane's Bow and Farplane Arrow, see here. Tips Zorro's Mask uses Gladiators instead of Bandits in this Maze. You can kill the gumballs in the audience in the Fighting Stand for rewards (gems, EP, food items and fragments). They can't be attacked directly but you can use splash damage and summons. Try Zorro's active skill, Zerg Queen's egg hatchlings, or Sorcerer's cat. Audience members require more damage to kill at higher levels. Killing them can trigger on death effects such as Blade of Ruin via Melee titles. You might want to avoid taking a treasure slot artefact because of the Champion's Certificate. Kaito is very fun in this maze because of the varied steals from the champions. Burned Parchment scales with the Power stat. It also counts as a low level spell for the purposes of Great Druid's Cloak, it can therefore be hitting upwards of 3-4k if it hits on the high end of its scale before accounting for disrupting ray or other buffs/debuffs. If you don't enter the Fighting Stand, it will reappear on that floor if you come back to it thanks to a Portal of Earth. This can make killing the audience a lot easier. The enemy Gumball inside will likely change if at any point in the process you do a S/L 30. If you enter do a S/L and do not re-enter, the Fighting Stand will also reappear after PoE. Quests / DP External links * Speedrun 1-95F in 30 minutes * Video Walkthrough Notes Category:Mazes